Jenchuriki and the Mizukage
by LaviathenShadowheart
Summary: Laviathen the son of hinobi hyuuga and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist gets banished from Konah and goes to Kiri to live with Naruka and the other jenchuriki and finds love with the Mizukage and the other jenchuriki all females no males evecpt Laviathen holder of the ten tailed Mager Harem


The Jenchuriki and the Mizukage

By Laviathen Hyuuga

I do not own Naruto it is owned by Viz Media. I do own Laviathen Hyuuga, Naruka Uzumaki and Maru Terumi.

Lavaithen normal talk

 **Ten-tailed dragon talking**

 _Jutus_

 _ **Lavaithen thought talk to ten-tailed**_

…

Konohagakure outside the Hokage office

Laviathen was just walking up to the door of his favorite person in Konoha Lady Fifth Hokage was sitting at her desk going through all of the papers on her desk when the console came and said "that they have call the ten-tailed demon brat to come to a meeting as the console has finally had enough. Not only do we with the nine-tailed demon brat were but also the ten-tailed brat as well and well protected by the Hyuuga clan females but the Hyuuga clan males want him gone." Tsunada looked at the console and nodded. When Laviathen came to the office and anbu said that he was to come to the console room. Nodding Laviathen headed for the room and when he got there ten anbu were waiting for him. They all went into the room and the console man Danzo said "Laviathen DarkDragon Hyuuga you are here because the console has come to make their minds up and have chosen to take action with you and your prisoner." Just as Laviathen was getting ready to say something a red haired girl came in and said "Ganny why did you summon Lavi what has he done." Tsunada looked at him and said "Naruka what are you doing here you know that this is a rule braking offence and two call me granny again and you won't see what it is like to be a mom because I will take what makes you a woman away." Lav looked at his best friend/sister and said "Its fine bro I am guessing they are going to banish me because I have the ten-tailed and you have the nine-tailed and the want you because you are a full blood Konah born were my mother Hinobi got pregnant on a mission to Kirikagure and my father was one of the seven swordsman of the mist." Donzo looked at Laviathen when he relized that Lavaithen had figured out that they were going to banish him. Naruka looked at the lavender eyed man next to her and then said "Well if you banish him then I am going with him he is the only family I have so you choose keep him and I stay banish him and I leave on my own." Donzo then said " We are not changing our minds. So be it as of this moment Naruka Uzamaki and Laviathen Darkdragon Hyuuga are here by banished from the village hidden in the leaf. Also Laviathen Darkdragon Hyuuga you are here by stripped of the last name of Hyuuga as you are no longer a member of the Hyuuga clan as per the head of the clan." Naruka and Laviathen said " Fuck off Donzo you fuching dick." Then they turned and walked out going to Naruka's home so they could get her things she needs and leave quickly. Come out of Naruka's home they turn and see Henobi standing there with somethings in her hands for her son. Laviathen grabbed the stuff his mother handed him hugged her and said goodbye for the last and final time turned and headed for the gate to see the three girls from his team henobi waiting for him. Blinking he new the three girls were there to see the man they came to fall in love with off one last time _ **Laviathen thought " I hope they don't do anything stupid like fallowing me in banishment like Naruka did.**_

…

In the forest outside the front gate of Konoha

As Naruka and Laviathen were stepping out of the village Laviathen saw Tsunada as he got to them the three girls had a bag on their backs and the hokage came to them and said "these three won't stay without you so I am sending them with you under your care. And I also came to say good bye." Laviathen looked at his former leader and teacher and then said, "Alright I will take them and goodbye Tsunada-sama." They turned and walked away as they left the two jenchuriki looked at each other and then Laviathen said to the others "We are going to visit a friend of mine named Mei Terumi she is the 5th Mizukage of Kirigakure and there are three jenchuriki there the four-tailed son goku, the six tailed saiken and finally the five tailed kakuo. The other six are on their way to meet us there and all ten jenchuriki will be in one place to look after each other then we are being in sperate villages." After that Laviathen started walking to the hidden mist village after two days they arrived at the docks with one of the seven swordsmen waiting Laviathen looked at the woman standing there and saw that it was a friend of his he waved as he saw six others standing with and knew that it was Garanth and the other jenchuriki waiting for him and the nine tails Naruka to get to them. When they got there they all boarded a boat to go into the mist village as the seven of them were talking Naruka noticed they were all girl host and Laviathen was the only male on the boat as they docked she saw that there were four more women waiting for them to come ashore. As they got there the one with the symbol of water step forward and say "Welcome my love how are you and who are these other ladies with you?" the first own and holder of the one tailed stepped forward and said "Lady Mizukage I am Lady Garanth the holder of the one tailed shukaku formerly out Sunagakure." Then the next one stepped up and said, "I am Yugito Nii holder of the two tailed Matatabi formally of Iwagakure." After her stepped forward and said I am Minami Nota the holder of the three tailed Isobu and formally of Amigakure." Then the fourth girl stepped forward and said, "I am Fuu the holder of the seven tailed Chomei and formally of Takigakure." The next one stepped forward and said " I am Kushika Unto the eight tailed Gyuki formally of Iwagakure." Finally, Naruka stepped forward and said "I am Naruka Uzumaki the holder of Karama the Nine-tailed demon fox." Lastly the three you gennin stepped forward and said "We are the Taketa sister and the students of Lavaithen." Mei looked at all of them snd then said "Welcome to Kirigakure know I need to know where all of you banished like Laviathen." As she finish she got all nods from the rest of them.

Then next time Mei and the jenchuriki are attacked by an unknown enemy going after Laviathen Hyuuga.

Chapter two unknown enemies unlikely love


End file.
